Anniversary Surprise
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Sort of a follow up to Plausible Deniability but can stand alone. Jake gets a major surprise on his and Callie's anniversary. Future fic Jake/Callie


Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats They belong to Hanna Barbara and whoever owns Hanna Barbara now. I am just borrowing them for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans.

Note: While this Stands alone it can be taken as a sequal to Plausible Deniability. It's based on the same concept. It's also a future fic so in theory it could take place sometime after Plausible Deniability.

Pairing: Callie/Jake alludes to Chance/other but no specifics.

Anniversary Surprise

He quickly checked to make sure the table was perfect again. He had been planning this night for three weeks and was very sure that his life would never be the same no matter how this night went. He had let himself into her apartment with the key she'd given him months ago to set up for their anniversary celebration. He was going to tell her everything and then ask her to marry him.

He could still remember the day Chance had told him to ask her out. His friend had moved on and no longer made an idiot of himself every time Callie came to the garage. He'd still been reluctant to seriously pursue her even after Chance had started dating other girls afraid it would still cause some tension. Chance had finally told him he was an idiot and said if he didn't ask her the next time she came in he was going to do it for him. That terrifying thought had given him the motivation and she'd said yes. That had been a little more than two years ago today and he felt it was time for her to know the entire truth.

He checked the ring again making sure it was still in his pocket. He knew conventional wisdom said use two months of your paycheck to buy the ring but he got paid such a piss poor amount that he'd upped it to six months worth. He still thought she deserved better but he couldn't have afforded any more and not starved for a while. He didn't think the emancipated look would go over to well with her.

He heard the door opening and he quickly lit the candles. He'd told Chance that he intended to tell her everything and his friend had agreed. He wouldn't have done it if Chance hadn't agreed to telling her. "Surprise," he said as she walked into the dining room where he had everything already set up. "Can I take your coat?"

"Jake, you shouldn't have," She said even as she let him take her coat and briefcase. "I told you that you didn't have to do anything special for our anniversary this year." He noticed she was still smiling even as she said it.

"I wanted to," he said as he pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down. "Before we eat there's something I want to ask you?" He put the ring box on the table and saw her eyes widen. "I'm sure you can guess but there's something I have to tell you first." He looked directly at her. "There's something I haven't told you that you need to know before you answer that question."

"You mean the fact you and Chance at the Swat Kats." He was stunned at the casual way she said it. "I've known for years Jake," She smiled "I'd have been an idiot not to know that my two mechanics were the Swat Kats I was around the two of you enough to figure it out."

He was dumbfounded. He had expected to see shock and surprise and instead she'd thrown him for a loop. "I mean you never said anything never gave us any clue that you knew?" He felt like an idiot for not realizing she knew.

"I have to walk a tight rope as the Deputy Mayor sometimes." She looked rather sad. "It was better for everyone if there was no proof I knew so if you two ever got exposed, then I could offer some help." She frowned. "It was hard some times pretending that I didn't know, and it's been even harder since we got involved but I didn't quiet know how to tell you I knew." She looked down. "I didn't even know if you wanted me to know." She looked back at him. "If you still intend to ask the answer is yes."

"Of course I still intend to ask I love you," He said standing up and picking up the box. "But let's do this properly." He got down on one knee in front of her he could tell she was about to crack up. "Callie Brigs, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." She said pulling him up for a kiss. He couldn't wait to call Chance and let him know that she still wanted to marry him and that she'd known all along. He couldn't wait to see how Chance took that bit of news.

The End..

Okay this was just one of two fic-lets that I wrote while I couldn't sleep. The other being A Matter of Perception.


End file.
